Amy Rose
Amy Rose is a character from Sonic the Hedgehog and is a playable character in Lawl All-Stars Battle Royale. Amy Rose's in-game rival is Frollo. Biography Amy Rose is a video game character who appears in most of the Sonic the Hedgehog series developed by Sega's Sonic Team. She made her debut appearance in Sonic CD (1993). Amy Rose was created by Kazuyuki Hoshino and based on one of Kenji Terada's characters. She was redesigned by Yuji Uekawa for Sonic Adventure. She is a happy-go-lucky pink, female, anthropomorphic hedgehog who is obsessed with the series' title character and protagonist, Sonic, even going so far as to declare herself his girlfriend. She has chased Sonic since her debut in 1993, and has been trying to win his heart in everything from the series' games to animated TV shows and comics. She is also one of the series' most popular characters, coming in fifth place in an official popularity poll. Like Sonic and other characters in the series, Amy is significantly shorter and lighter than humans her same age. She is 12 years old and 90 cm (2 ft 11in) tall. She was originally described as being 8 years old in Sonic CD, but as of Sonic Adventure and onwards, she has grown older. Also, with the addition of Cream the Rabbit, Amy seems to have found herself a sidekick similar to Sonic's sidekick, Tails. The character of Amy Rose was adapted by Kazuyuki Hoshino for Sonic CD in 1993 from the Sonic the Hedgehog manga which was published on September 23, 1992. Her character's use in Sonic CD was as Sonic's "love interest", with the twist that Sonic was not interested in Amy's affection. Sonic Team's Yuji Naka said in an interview that the character's style is to always chase Sonic and did not foresee changing her role in the future. In response to questions asking whether Sonic and Amy would marry, Naka said that there would not be good chances of this occurring, and that Naka could not envision Sonic being married and having children. The Legacy of Amy Rose *Sonic CD (1993) *Sonic The Hedgehog (1998 - Present) *Sonic X (2003) Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Claude Frollo Reason: Revenge for raping her in The Frollo Show. Connection:TBA Music:TBA Frollo: Well Well, If it isn't Amy Rose. Amy Rose: You! You ruined me in the Past!. Frollo: What I did to you was for Lust, You're lucky I didn't kill you while I had the Chance. Amy Rose: Y''ou jumped on me in my shower, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!!!'' (Both Get in Fighting Pose) Ending TBA Movelist (Circle Moves) *'Hammer Swing' - *'Hammer Slam' - or + *'Hammer Tornado Jump' - + *'Hammer Sweep' - + *'Hammer Spin - (Air)' *'Midair Hammer Swing - or + (Air)' (Square Moves) *'Flaming Hammer' - *'Dash Hammer'- or + *'Jumping Hammer' - + *'Giant Hammer Swing' - + *'Tornado Swing' - (Air) *'Mid-Air Dash Hammer' - or + (Air) *'Spindash' - (Hold and release with (Triangle Moves) *'Hammer Throw' - **'Smash!' - (After Hammer Throw) *'Eletric Upper' - + *'Eletric Hammer' - or + (Hold the button) **'Thunder Ball'- (Release the button) *'Flaming Hammer Spin - (Hold the button and then release with )' center (Cross Moves) *'Amy Doll Summon' - (Spawn 2 Amy Dolls with ) *'Homing Attack' - or + (Hold to charge and then release) (Homs on enemies) (Throws) *'Hammer Throw' - or *'Girly Fashion' - *'Slap Time' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Giant Piko-Piko Hammer' - (Level 1): Amy Rose Hammer grow and Slam it on the Opponent *'Egg-Walker' - (Level 2): Eggman shows up and Fire Rockets the the Opponents. *'Super Amy Rose' - (Level 3): Amy Rose turn Super and Ram into the Opponent. (Like Sonic Final Smash in Brawl) Gameplay Taunts Alright: '''Amy Rose hop and says "YAY, ALRIGHT". '''Pfft: '''Amy Rose says "Pfft". '''We Be So Happy: Amy Rose shake and says "OHHH WE BE SO HAPPY". Intros and Outros Introduction Running too Fast: Amy run Past the Screen, then Came Back. Amy Rose is Here: Amy Rose turn around saying "Amy Rose is Here" Winning Pose Victory Square: Do the Peace Sign with her Fingers. It was so Great: Amy Rose said "It was so Great". See Ya Later: Amy Rose leave the Screen Got a Chaos Emerald: Amy Rose grabed a Chaos Emerald. Victory Theme 1: Default - PSASBR Victory Theme 2: Sweet Passion - End of her Theme Song in Sonic Advemture Victory Theme 3: Fellow Me - The Ending of Team Rose in Sonic Heroes Losing Pose Lose: Fall Backward. Lose Square: Getting Pulled by her ear. (Like in her Lawl Ultimate Moveset) Costumes Nomal: Default - Amy Rose Red Dress Unlockable: Rosy - Amy Rose Classic Outfit (Green Shirt, Orange Skirt, and Sonic Hair Style(with the Mohawk)) DLC: Soul Calibur - Amy Rose in Xianghua Outfit Trivia *TBA Category:Playable Character Category:Animals Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Female Category:Heroine Category:SEGA